The invention concerns a detecting method for operating gestures in a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention concerns a method of detecting gestures, made by a user, to access a vehicle function. Devices for contact-less operation of vehicle functions are known from the previous state of the art.
For example, DE 10 2008 063 366 describes a non-contact operating tailgate. This feature allows for a single user to open the tailgate by performing an operation gesture in the foot space under the rear bumper. Capacity sensors are provided in this device which are aligned in such a way as to detect different spatial regions and, based on their signals, an operation gesture is recognized.
Such a non-contact operation of a tailgate enhances comfort and safety if the manual operation of a tailgate, for whatever reason, is difficult for a person. The detection of movement can capture a feint kick movement, a lifting and swinging the leg or similar body motions, for example.
Operations being recognized and a function being triggered is, however, to be avoided, if a corresponding operating gesture was no specifically executed. This can happen, for example, by objects entering the detection range (balls, pets, or the like).
From DE 10 2004 041 709, a device for the contact-less operation of a trunk lid is known, wherein it is proposed to use two sensor arrays with separate detection areas. In this, an ultrasonic distance detection system which is already provided on the vehicle for distance measurements may, for example, be used as one of the sensor means. U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,280 discloses a hands-free operation device, where an optical detection of a foot is made in an optically selected area.
However, the existing detection systems are disadvantageous in terms of operation in various fields. If a user, on the basis of physical limitations or specifications of the behavior, is not able to perform a corresponding movement, said actuating systems are not suitable due to the dynamics of the movement required.
The object of the invention is to provide an evaluation method for non-contact operated sensor arrays which increases the recognition accuracy and takes into account restrictions on the movement capabilities of a user.